


Courtesy Call

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Minor Character Death, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually it's ring and blink and come get him, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesy Call

Usually it's ring and blink and come get him, please. Welcome smear of disgust across the words. Welcome, because it's not that other voice, that starts with sorry, ma'am.

Scotch at home tonight, though. Safe for both of them-- she hid his keys. Safe in the drawer beneath her magazines, where he never looks.

Safe in her hand, when ring and blink and, "Yes?"

"Ma'am?" And then his name.

"No, he's..." Not sleeping. Must have stumbled to the bathroom.

"Ma'am, I'm sor..."

Keys. "You don't understand; I have his--" Metal bites her palm. She looks.

Her keys. Hers.

"Mrs. Harris?"


End file.
